


Fight Me

by tunaqueen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunaqueen13/pseuds/tunaqueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I seduced him with my sleeping, drooling face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe Later?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an AU with no superheroes, Adrien’s a nurse and Marinette is a sickly workaholic. Inspired by a post on Tumblr. 
> 
> I do not own Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, nor its characters. I JUST NEED ME SOME ADRIENETTE FLUFF, OKAY? Also, Marinette’s POV.

It’s been a week that I’ve been stuck here. It’s so boring! I basically just cough my lungs out and stare at the ceilings every time I’m awake. My parents visit me a lot, which makes me just a little bit guilty because the bakery needs some supervision too. Dad’s been losing customers, though Mom said that the people understand our predicament. That made me a little better, but guilty nonetheless. 

It happened a few weeks ago. The news didn’t mention a storm coming in town, so I didn’t really bother bringing an umbrella or anything. I was working, a designer-in-training by a local fashion designer in town, and we were entertaining some guests that required us to wear these stuffy business suits and heels. After the meeting, Mom requested some urgent help at the bakery, so I had to run home. And voila! I got the cold. And stupid me didn’t bother drinking medicines until my cold worsened and I fainted in the bakery while pounding dough. Ugh, why me?

I hear my door opening and a blonde male nurse steps in. Gosh, he looks kind of cute! He has also these really green eyes. Jeez, why does he looks so familiar? Not to mention he can pass as a model…

Of course! He IS a model! Well, WAS a model. Adrien Agreste became a nurse? That’s surprising, actually. After all these years? I guess my dream of being a fashion designer was a much bigger deal than my high school crush. Oh gosh, he’s staring at me with that surprised look. This is so awkward!

“Hi, Marinette. It’s been a long time, huh?” Adrien tells me, a shy smile replacing his look of surprise and is slowly spreading across his lips. He brought my tray of medicines on my side, and before I could even say a single word, I started coughing. 

Like, really coughing.

That went for a few minutes. Coughing, trying to breathe, tears on the sides of my eyes, coughing, slightly gagging, and trying to regain my breathing really. 

Adrien went to nurse-mode, gently sitting me up and arranging my pillows and laying me down again. Okay me, just calm down and breathe normally. He checks my vitals and…okaaaaay I am slightly embarrassed by what happened. I check the corner of my lips if ever I drooled or some spit came out. Thank goodness there was none. Adrien looked at me again, and smiled…wait, was he smirking at me just now? I pout just a little and managed to croak something.

“Fight me.” 

Oh god, why did I say that? Now he’s looking at me with those huge green eyes that seems to sparkle peridots. They’re so pretty…

“Well, maybe I can do that later.” He says, chuckling. He is clearly amused by all of this, ugh. “Well, time to drink your medicine, Marinette.”


	2. I'd Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEeeeeeeh, pretty short chapter. I'm just trying to write everything at once before I start forgetting about it again! D:

It was evening, and my mother gave me some croissants and apple slices (she made them into bunnies!) for dinner. I didn’t really eat much bread, but the taste of fruit is sort of refreshing. I managed to eat 6 slices of those rabbit-shaped apples. 

My mother was combing my hair when the door opened and the doctor came inside, along with Adrien. He said she wanted to speak with Mom, so she gave me and Adrien a sweet smile and stepped out of the room, leaving me and Adrien alone. Okay, wow, this is awkward again. 

“How are you feeling, Marinette?” Adrien asked, giving me a kind smile. I grinned at him, raising an eyebrow as well, just trying to appear as confident as possible. 

“I’m feeling so good that I can fight you here and now.” I tell him and he just chuckles at me. He steps close to my bed and fixes my pillows again. 

Then came the fit of coughs again. 

I could feel his gaze on me as I was trying to regain my breathing. When I could finally breathe normally, I could hear him whisper softly.

“I’d rather not fight you, since I know you’d win.” 

Before I could say anything, the doctor and my mother steps back into the room again, my mother beaming a huge smile at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, short chapter. 
> 
> Hihi. Imagine Adrien in a nurse outfit tho.


	3. ;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER

I wake up from a deep sleep. I could practically taste my drool at the corner of my lips. 

My mom told me last night that I could be released from the hospital today. I was pretty excited! My hands are itching to draw and just sew something! I slowly sit up and rubbed the corner of my mouth, glancing at the redheaded female nurse that was fixing the machine that recorded my vitals. What are those things called anyway? I offer a greeting and a smile at the young nurse, slightly disappointed because it wasn’t Adrien. 

Wait, what? Why would I be disappointed? We barely talked! And his shift might’ve already ended anyway…

I slowly got out of the bed, going to the bathroom to rinse a little, especially my face. I was fixing my bun when my parents and Alya burst inside my room. I could hear shouts of “Congratulations!” aimed at the empty bed. I couldn’t help but giggle and I poke my head out of the door to thank them. 

“Oh, finally! Next time, can you not make me worry this much again? I couldn’t concentrate at work because of you!” Alya said with a frown, but she couldn’t hold back that small smile as she walked to me and gave me a tight embrace. 

“Alya’s right, dear. Please don’t make us worry next time. Home’s been a little lonely without you.” My father said as he gives my head gentle pats. My mother also gave in to embracing me tightly. “As a celebration, let’s have a free dessert day at the bakery when we get home!” she says, and Dad doesn’t even hesitate and just immediately agrees. 

After a few hours of fixing my stuff and changing into some decent clothes, we stepped out of the room. My parents went to the billing section to pay for the duration of my stay. 

Meanwhile, I told Alya about the certain green-eyed blonde that tended to me yesterday. She DOES know that Adrien doesn’t focus on modeling anymore and studied nursing during college. He still did some part-time modeling, but just not as much. She got all the information from Nino. 

“And you didn’t think of telling me?” I ask her, squinting my eyes and she just shrugs at my question.

“it’s not like you’d still be interested. Since when did you have a vacation since we graduated from high school?” Okay, she had a point. “Besides, are you still interested in him?” 

“N-no! I’m…not really, just! It’s complicated?” I reason out and she couldn’t help but laugh at my reaction. 

“Yeah, you obviously still have a crush on him. Just ask him out already!” Alya tells me and I quickly shake my head. “What? It’s not like you’d still be all stutter-y!”

“Okay, I don’t think I would be all stutter-y and I’d just love to ask him out, but I can’t! His shift is over, I think?” I point that out, and Alya just rolls her eyes, grabs my hand and drags me to the receptionist. Oh no. 

“Hi! Is it okay if we leave a message for one of your nurses here? His name is Adrien Agreste.” Alya says with a pleasing smile at the receptionist, who offers a smile back. 

“Of course.” He proceeds to give us a small piece of paper and a pen. “Just write your message here and we’ll pass it to him.” 

“Thank you very much!” Alya exclaims at him and turns to me, and simply shoves the piece of paper and pen in front of me with a raised eyebrow. Well, I always knew she’d never take no for an answer.

I take the paper and pen and ponder on what I should write. Since I can’t really say anything (I’m just clueless, really. And with Alya pressuring me, ideas aren’t really coming) I just decided to put a simple phrase. 

FIGHT ME.

I fold the piece of paper and give it to the receptionist, along with his pen, with a smile. I could see him blinking at me and that a small blush crept to his cheeks. Jeez, why do people do that? I turn back to Alya and seeing her smug face, I simply sigh. “Happy now?” 

Travelling home, Alya asked me, “You did remember to sign that note for Adrien, right?”

Crap. 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

That afternoon, free desserts day was apparently a busy day. I am fully aware that I am way behind schedule for my deadlines and submissions for work. I offered my assistance to the bakery, but my parents didn’t let me. They keep saying that they don’t want to give the customers my cough and colds and so I just dejectedly went up to my room and got to work. 

I didn’t realize that it was dinner time until my mother called me down. 

“Oh, Marinette,” my mother said as I took a seat at the table. “someone left you this note.” 

She gives me that small piece of folded paper and…okay, I admit I was a little giddy.

“Who gave this to you?” I ask my mother, and she chuckles. Of course I knew the answer.

“That blonde boy whom you had a crush on my dear. Also, he left you a small present as well, as a gift for being released at the hospital. If you want to see it, it’s there.” She points at the table and there sits a small stuffed toy. I stood up and walked closer, peering at it. It was a black cat, with green eyes. How did he know I collect cat plushies?

Holding the cat plushie, I open his note. I saw the FIGHT ME message still. And below, he wrote his number and puts a ;3 face. 

I couldn’t hold back my giggles and I simply rub the black cat on my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Hope you guys liked that drabble! Now I'm gonna go binge watch Miraculous Ladybug after work. Because I'm trash.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This work was kinda out of the blue and sudden with literally no plans. Lemme know what y'all think?


End file.
